


Хочу на ручки

by Monstrr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Scott, Drabbles, Gen, Humor, Jerk Jackson, Wolf Pack, adorable Jackson, chibi-Jackson
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstrr/pseuds/Monstrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джексон превратился в ребенка и требует, чтобы его взяли на ручки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хочу на ручки

**Author's Note:**

> Заявка ST: TW-23 Хочу на ручки, !kid or !chibi Джексон, стая. "Хочу на ручки".
> 
> Четыре разных исполнения на одну заявку.  
> Автора штормило.

_VERSION I_

Джексон чувствовал себя королем вселенной.  
Слово скажет – задарят игрушками, голову повернет – принесут любимое пирожное, взглянет – осыпят комплиментами. И что только ради него не сделает эта свора блохастых, всего-то надо сказать три волшебных слова: “Хочу на ручки”. И стая вмиг разбегается, как и не было, ища, чем дитя потешить, лишь бы на руки не просилось.  
Потому что когда этот смертный приговор все же приходил в действие, Джексон использовал самые подлые приемы: дергал за волосы, зажимал нос, растягивал щеки, мял лицо, лез пальцами, куда не надо, и кричал на ухо. И это, поверьте, похуже Ада будет.  
\- А дядя Питер может жить с нами? - мягким голоском как-то интересуется Джексон.  
Волчата отвечают дружным отказом. Зря, ох, как зря.  
\- Хорошо, - маленький дьявол улыбается, и на щеках проступают ямочки.  
Эрика невольно любуется ангельским личиком, и…  
\- Хочу на ручки.  
…сердце бухается прямиком в подвал, минуя пятки.  
\- Конечно, может, - тут же закивал Айзек и глянул на Альфу.  
Дерек вжимается в стену. Против этого слюнявого чудовища даже он бессилен.  
\- Вот и ладушки.  
И потом малыш, выйдя на крыльцо, пробасил:  
\- Гони мои бабки, дядюшка.  
Питер закатил глаза и сунул в подставленную ручку сотню.  
Все-таки дети – святое. И дорогое.

_VERSION II_

Все-таки быть ребенком… не так уж весело.  
Когда ты маленький, внимания на тебя обращают соответственно твоему росту. А ведь так хочется любви и ласки. Но получить их от стаи оборотней, мягко говоря, сложно.  
\- Хочу на ручки, - бубнит Джексон, водя ножкой по полу.  
Дерек смеряет его непроницаемым взглядом.  
\- Уберите его отсюда, - изрекает Альфа и скрывается на втором этаже дома-развалюхи.  
Джексон переводит печальные детские глаза на Бойда. Тот только кривится и тоже убегает – в лес.  
\- Слабак, - вслед ему кидает обиженный карапуз и выжидающе смотрит на Эрику.  
\- Хочу…  
\- Даже не думай.  
\- А как же материнский инстинкт?  
\- Отсоси.  
\- Ты не женщина, а чувырло.  
\- Сопля.  
\- Девственница.  
Эрика оскорбленно выдыхает и, уничтожив мальчика взглядом, уходит за своим губастым верзилой.  
Лейхи проклятье Бикон Хиллз затронуть не успело: в дверь эффектно ворвался Питер.  
\- Хочу на ручки, - тут же кинулся к нему Джексон, вцепившись в полы плаща.  
\- Иди погуляй, маленькое чудовище.  
\- Но…  
\- Или злой дядя Питер скушает тебя, - и потопал наверх – доставать племянника.  
Джексон выпятил губу, сжал кулачки. Он был зол до слез и красных щечек. Ведь не многого же просит, неужели так сложно?  
И вот тут кара постигла и Айзека. Джексон ничего не говорил, просто смотрел большими, грустными глазами и шумно вздыхал. Айзек достойно продержался ровно три минуты.  
\- Только за волосы не хватай, - обреченно попросил оборотень и подхватил малыша.  
И вроде все, Джексон должен быть счастлив, но он совершенно несчастлив.  
Айзек держал его как умирающего от чумы - чуть ли не на вытянутых руках, и отвернулся. Видно, что ему неуютно. Джексон думал, что вот-вот упадет, и суетился, пытаясь устроиться.  
\- Сейчас вниз отправишься, - предупреждающий рык.  
\- У тебя лапы как из жопы, ей Богу, - пропыхтел Джексон.  
\- Я тебя этими лапами отлуплю, если не замолчишь.  
\- Так вот что в этой голове-то крутится. А я думал, чего ты такой красный. У тебя явно папочкин характер.  
Айзек мысленно расчленил его. Трижды. И плевать, что ребенок.  
Поставив его на пол, он поплелся к лестнице – прятаться за дядю Питера.  
А Джексон остался совсем один. Ему не обидно, правда, нисколечки. И губы у него совсем не трясутся, и глаза не щиплет. Утерев нос рукавом свитера, Джексон зашагал к двери. Ничего, он еще покажет этим глупым псинам, как детей обижать.  
Только он вышел на крыльцо, как врезался в Маккола.  
\- Эй, приятель, осторожнее. А то еще расшибешься.  
Джексон захлебнулся возмущением, но едва поднял взгляд, как оно сбежало в другую галактику: Скотт смотрел на него своими дурацкими добрыми глазами. От этого все внутри сжалось в тугой клубок. С тех пор, как он превратился в карапуза, все его отпихивали и кидали косые взгляды. А Маккол нет. Маккол, как всегда, прет против системы.  
Джексон вздохнул и – какого фига он краснеет?! – с последней надеждой проговорил:  
\- Хочу на ручки.  
Тут же раздался смешок. Скотт расплылся в улыбке и прижал хрупкое тельце к себе, отрывая от земли. Джексон ошарашено выдохнул, не веря, а потом расслабился в объятии. Скотт был теплым, и пахло от него приятно. Джексону понравилось, как он обхватил его руками, будто в кокон, и начал покачивать. Ладонь едва поглаживала спину - это невероятно успокаивало.  
Джексон устроил голову на плече, прижался щекой к мягкой кофте. Дыхание щекотало загривок, и это было… здорово. Он прикрыл глаза и даже не понял, когда провалился в ласковые объятия сна. 

Три макушки дружно выглядывали из-за двери.  
\- Поверить не могу, - в сотый раз протянул Бойд.  
Эрика расплылась в умилении:  
\- Какой он лапочка, когда не мудак.  
\- А ну-ка разошлись, - шикнул на всех Питер, внезапно возникший за спиной. – Не дай Бог, проснется. Я конфискую Скотта, и сами будите с этим чудовищем нянчиться.  
Волчата разбежались по комнатам.  
Питер устало вздохнул. И кто знал, что у Скотта гены идеальной няньки.

_VERSION III_

Волчата (и один подозрительный дядюшка), столпившись кружком, томно вздыхали и дружно захлебывались умилением.  
Это не просто очаровашка с прекрасным личиком и самой красивой улыбкой в мире. Это – сама невинность, истинная частичка вселенской доброты и благодати. Которая, как ни странно, пару часов назад была самовлюбленной занозой в заднице. Занозой размером с Титаник. С целый Титаник.  
Серые глазки смеются, блестя, - стая унисоном тянет “aaawwww”. Что там было про занозу?..  
\- Хочу на ручки, - ангельский голосок звенит, будто колокольчики.  
И к Джексону тут же тянется пять пар лапищ.  
\- Я была первая, - опасно проворковала Эрика.  
\- Как бы не так, деточка, - Питер ухмыляется и сверкает красными глазами.  
Бойд расталкивает Айзека и Скотта плечами.  
\- Гуляйте, лузеры.  
\- Сам гуляй, - огрызнулся Лейхи.  
\- Гуляйте все, - подхватывает Маккол. – Небось, ребенка никогда в жизни на руках не держали. Еще уроните.  
\- А ну-ка повтори.  
Раздается утробное рычание, в ответ ему – два низких рыка. И понеслась. Мордобой за честь носить Джексона на руках объявляется открытым! Бойд кидается на Айзека, Айзек – на Скотта. Эрика пытается выцарапать Питеру глаза. Тот только и успевает уворачиваться. Что тут скажешь: старость не в радость. Они с Айзеком сталкиваются спинами. В тот же миг Лейхи отклоняется, и удар, предназначенный ему, полоснул дядю Питера по плечу. Скотт со всей дури бьет Бойда коленом в ребра – как он дотянулся?! – и огреб когтями Эрики по лицу. Вот и первая кровь.  
А малыш Джексон заливается смехом и хлопает в ладоши.  
Примерно такую картину застает Стайлз, едва переступив порог. Челюсть падает на пол, проламывая хлипкие доски.  
\- О МОЙ БОГ!  
Оборотни тут же замерли с занесенными кулаками, обернулись.  
Стайлз пролетел мимо них и, подхватив Джексона на руки, закрыл ему глаза ладонью.  
\- Вам должно быть стыдно, - оскорбленно процедил он, прижимая малыша к себе.  
\- Да нифига.  
\- Именно из-за таких, как вы, - продолжает Стайлз, не обращая внимания на протест, - детки превращаются в...в кровожадных оборотней!  
И, демонстративно развернувшись на пятках, зашагал из дома.  
Несколько секунду стояла гробовая тишина. А потом потасовка началась с новой силой.  
Только расклад теперь другой: проигравший идет на верную смерть и пытается выклянчить Джексона у Стайлза.

_VERSION IV_

Сегодня, пожалуй, самый счастливый день в жизни стаи. День, когда Джексон Уитмур, кошмар этого мира и проклятье всего живого на Земле, вместо волка обернулся шестилетним карапузом, с огромными серыми глазами и океаном наивности. И стаю совсем не волновало, что они планируют грязно отплатить главному засранцу-малолетке Бикон Хиллз за всего его грешки, когда тот даже не способен ответить.  
И все бы хорошо, если бы не одно НО: как говорится, на каждого идиота всегда найдется еще больший.  
Только мальчишки собирались насладиться своей местью, как из ниоткуда возникал Стайлз, забирал Джексона и уносился прочь – к Скотту. Уж кто-кто, а он Уитмура точно в обиду не даст. И так каждый раз.  
Эрика, потеряв терпение, решила действовать хитростью.  
\- Хочешь конфетку, - присев перед малышом, проворковала она.  
\- Неа, - замотал тот головой. – Хочу на ручки.  
Эрика улыбнулась, обнажая клыки. Попался! И тут же скривилась: из-за угла вылетел Стилински с варварским криком. Он пулей промчал к ним и прижал Джексона к груди.  
\- Изыди, - зашипел, сверля взглядом.  
Эрика вздохнула:  
\- Нет, серьезно?  
\- Ты не получишь это дитя.  
\- Стайлз.  
\- Во тьме ночной, при свете дня…  
\- Да господи боже мой!  
Пришлось бежать, поджав хвост.  
Чертов Стайлз с его комплексами супергероя. Тьфу!


End file.
